Code YuGiOh
by Super-nanny
Summary: Noah’s back! But he’s still trapped inside a virtual world…and he’s not alone. Seeking help, he goes in search to find someone he once knew to stop this upcoming threat… [Based on the idea of the show Code Lyoko]
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Author's notes: **okay, I've had this idea for a while now ever since it started watching this show called 'Code Lyoko', so I've finally decided to try it out and see what you think of it!  
Oh, and just one more thing, this is set after the Yu-Gi-Oh series ends. Hope you enjoy!

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 1 - It begins**

After a hard first day of high school, a young boy slowly walked down the streets with his hands in his pocket, bag on his back and his head down, looking rather depressed. Things had been down and dull for sometime now, he'd barely seen much of his friends or his brother, and when something did happen, he was always pushed aside out of the way.

The cold wind blow is long raven hair forwards and he shivered a little, but he just walked on. He could of easily got a lift home and save with from this, but he choose not to.

Eventually, he came to some black gates, of which behind it was a huge mansion…his, so-called, home. He sighed before entering through the gates.

"Welcome home, young Master Kaiba," a man with a suit and sunglasses on, greeted as the young lad just nodded and walked past him into the mansion and looked around for something.

"Hey Roland, where's Seto? Isn't he home yet?" he asked.

"Master Kaiba had some urgent business down at Kaiba corp. he needed to attend to," Roland replied to him.

"Oh…figures," the boy said as he lowered his head yet again and then turned around to head up the stairs.

"Young Master Kaiba, will you be requiring your evening meal?" Roland asked.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled, not turning around and headed straight for his room.

* * *

As he finally made it through the long corridors to his room and entered it, immediately crashing down on his bed, stinking his head into his pillow. 

"What's the point of carrying on," he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. But suddenly, he shot them open again as he heard something beeping. He sat up on his bed, looking around for where it was coming from. He turned his attention to his desk that had his laptop on it, already opened up and with the screen on. "That's strange, I could of sworn I turned this off before I left," he said to himself as he took off his backpack, what walked over to it and read what it had on the screen. "_New program found_? What does that mean?" he read as he pressed a few buttons and suddenly something came up in the screen that strangely resembled a person with short neon-green hair and blue eyes.

"Hi ya Mokuba! Long time no see!" it said, startling the young raven-haired lad, making him fall backwards.

* * *

**Author's notes**: there, I hope you like it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Returning

**Code YuGiOh  
****Chapter 2 - Returning**

"Whoa, I didn't scare you that badly did I?" the person, who was on the seen, asked, looking over at Mokuba on the floor.

"Y-y-you just startled me," Mokuba replied as he got back to his feet and took a closer look at the screen. "Noah?"

"Yep, that's my name," the person on the screen said, know identified as Noah, Gozaburo's son and Seto and Mokuba's stepbrother who had sucked them into his virtual world during battle city, but then saved them. Mokuba just stared at the screen in shock, not quite taking it in just yet.

"Noah…is it really you?" Mokuba whispered as his on screen stepbrother nodded.

"Yes Mokuba, it's me," he replied.

"W-w-what are you doing here? How can you be alive?" Mokuba asked as pulled up and sat down on the computer chair behind him, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm not really sure, after our last encounter, where…you know what happened," Noah tried to explain the best way that he could without reliving those painful memories. Mokuba, sensing his stepbrother's feelings, just nodded understanding what he meant. "I woke up in this strange world, it's not the my virtual world, that was destroyed in the explosion. But it's very similar…I don't know how I got here, but I've been in working hard searching this place ever since. I then found a place where I could contact to someone."

"And you just ended up here?"

"No, I choose to end up here, who else could I go to."

"Good point, and you're more than welcome here. Like I said when we last saw each other, we're family," Mokuba said as he stuck his thumb up.

"That's exactly why I came here," Noah replied as he stuck his thumb up back at him in the computer screen. "I knew if anyone could help me out, it would be you."

"Why do you need my help?"

"During my time with the Big 5, they told me about their attempt to trap your brother into his own virtual world."

"Don't remind me," Mokuba said, as he clutched his fists and there was a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, this may just be one theory, but I think I am now trapped in that world. But there is a strong possibility that I'm not as well," Noah told him as Mokuba thought for a second.

"You know what, I think we still have the virtualization pods for that world. I guess Seto's been so busy at Kaiba corp. to dual with them. That means I can go and see you!"

"Hang on Mokuba, it's not as simple as that."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Even if this is the right virtual world, I couldn't let you come in just yet," Noah said as he looked down sadly.

"Noah? What is it?" Mokuba asked as Noah looked up again, which a slight sad look in his eyes.

"I'm not alone here," he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Kaiba corp. building, Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk, typing at his computer as usual while it was raining heavily outside and some lightening was flashing every so often. Suddenly, the light and the computer in the office shut off and left it in darkness, as Kaiba looked up from what he had been doing, with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Oh great, not again," he angrily complained as he picked up the phone on his desk, but the line was dead. Kaiba glared at the phone and then glanced back at the computer screen. "If that geek Bakura appears up on here again, he seriously needs to think up some new ideas," Kaiba said to himself as he stood up and walked over to the office door. But as he put his hand on the handle, the door wouldn't open, making Kaiba's eyes widen. "What the?"

As Kaiba struggled to understand what was going on, a monstrous entity image appeared on the screen. It was red and had black eyes and a black mouth, as it chuckled evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Look who’s back!

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 3 - Look who's back!**

Suddenly, when Mokuba heard a knock at his bedroom door, he instantly stood up and turned around, so that he was standing in front of the screen.

"Come in," he said before Roland opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Young Master Kaiba, my apologies for disturbing you, but there has been a situation at Kaiba corp. headquarters, sir." he said as Mokuba gasped and turned on his TV in his room, which had a new reporter standing outside of the Kaiba corp. building with the headline, _'Kaiba corp. lockdown!' _

"WHAT!" Mokuba yelled. "What about Seto? Is he still in there?"

"We have tried to establish contact with Master Kaiba, but we had not had much luck yet."

"Well, keep trying!" Mokuba ordered.

"Yes sir!" Roland replied before he rushing out of the room, as Mokuba kept on watching the new report on the TV.

"What do you think is going on Noah?" Mokuba asked as he turned back to his virtual stepbrother on the computer screen, but there was nothing on it. "Noah?"

Suddenly, a window box popped up on the screen yet again with the virtual, neon-green haired boy inside it yet again.

"Sorry about that Mokuba, I don't want anyone finding out about me, other than you, just yet," he said as Mokuba nodded as turned his attention back to the television as the reporter began speaking yet again.

"_With reports of some sort of over-ride locking up the entire building and cutting the power, police are wondering what else could be going on with in the Kaiba corp. tower…" _the reported said on the television.

"Over-ride?" Noah said out load. "I wonder…"

"What's wrong Noah?" Mokuba asked as he turned back to the laptop.

"Just give me a minute…I sure hope I'm wrong," he said before disappearing off the screen yet again and Mokuba sat on the edge of his chair, worrying for the safety of both his brothers.

* * *

Back at Kaiba corp. tower…

After trying to break down the door didn't work, Seto Kaiba walked around his office in deep thought of what to do.

"This I probably the work on some hacker trying to ruin the reputation of my company," he said to himself before he suddenly noticed something odd on his desk…his computer had turned back on.

"That's weird, if the power is out…then how can this be on?" he mumbled as he sat back in his computer chair. "But hey, who am I to complain? At least now I can get things back to normal again and crush who ever is responsible…" he said as he began typing. But suddenly, the words 'Access Denied' appeared on the screen along with a strangely familiar evil laugh.

"Hahaha! You'll have to try harder than that, Seto!" it laughed evilly as Kaiba's eyes widened.

"It can't be!" he yelled before the computer suddenly lit up, sending an electric shock down through the computer and straight at Kaiba, sending him flying back and knocking him off his chair.

He laid there motionless on the floor as the strange computer voice continued laughing evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different reality…

Noah sat in his round turquoise screened orb (**AN: like the one in his old virtual world**), scanning the screens trying to seek out any abnormal activity. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt loud pulsations coming from all around him.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

* * *

Back in Mokuba's room, Noah suddenly reappeared in the screen again.

"Mokuba, we've got a problem?" he yelled, making Mokuba sit up and lean towards the screen.

"What is it Noah?" he asked.

"A tower has been activated! He's back!"

"Who's back?"

"My father," Noah replied as Mokuba's eyes widened in shock.

"Gozaburo…" they both said together.


	4. Chapter 4: A Chance of hope

**Author's notes:** Wow! Two chapters in one night! I am on a roll with this! I hope you like!

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 4 - A Chance of hope **

Mokuba ran down the now dark streets of Domino as fast as his little legs could let him. Suddenly he stopped and looked around at his surroundings.

"Let's see, which way," he mumbled to himself as he looked around and then suddenly ran off again. "I hope this is the right way, I haven't been there in so long…"

--Flashback--

"How is the possible? How can he be back!" Mokuba questioned his virtual on-screen stepbrother.

"I'm not exactly sure how he's here, though I have a terrible feeling it's my fault…" Noah sadly replied.

"Don't blame yourself Noah," Mokuba comforted him. "So, what's all this about an activated tower?"

"In this world, there are now these tower type things scattered through out the virtual world. They let you connect to the real world, this is how I can communicate with you now, since I am in one of the towers. However, if my father was to activate one of these towers, he could get through and, no doubt, attack the real world."

"You mean, the stuff that is going on at Kaiba corp. is because of Gozaburo?"

"Yes, it sure looks that way," Noah nodded.

"He's getting revenge on Seto! What can we do?"

"I can go and deactivate the tower myself, but to do this I'll need your help."

"Me? How?"

"By taking the controls on the supercomputer, but first we need to find it."

"Hang on, didn't you say you was in my brother's old virtual world? We still have the equipment to go with it!" Mokuba yelled as he stood up.

"Wait Mokuba, I said that was only a possibility! I might not even be in that world! It's to risky."

"We don't have time! My big brother is in there with that monster! Who knows what could happen! I'm going!" he yelled as Noah sighed and then nodded at him.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to do it. I'll start searching for the tower while you get over to the lab."

"Right, see you there!" Mokuba yelled as he ran out of his room.

"Yeah…let's hope."

--End flashback--

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Kaiba corp. tower…

Seto Kaiba was still laying unconscious on his office floor when suddenly the wires around his computer started heating up. Eventually, they got so hot that they suddenly burst into flames. Starting a raging fire that was spreading through the office…which Kaiba still lying on the floor!

* * *

As Mokuba continued running down the streets, he suddenly stopped again as he ran past a TV shop when something caught his attention. He walked up to the window, which had a few other people gathered around it. On the TV screen was the news report of the status of the Kaiba corp. headquarters, pointing out that flames where spotted coming out of one of the offices on the top floor of the tower.

"That's Seto's office!" Mokuba screamed as he tightened his fists, making the other people around him glance down at him. "Gozaburo…" he angrily mumbled before running off again. "I'm nearly there, hang on Seto!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Right Choice?

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 5 - The right choice? **

Noah was in a large dessert type area, filled with sand, sandstorms, hot sun and orange sandy rocks and cliffs all floating above a deadly white empty space. He was sitting on top of one of the large sandy rocks looking up at a huge while pillar with a tree trunk type base, that was in front of him and it had a red aura glowing around it.

"I sure hope Mokuba gets there soon," he said to himself. "That is, if he does…"

Suddenly, Noah was interrupted from his out loud thoughts, when he heard something. He looked around behind him to see what it was and gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world…

Mokuba stood on the other side of a huge pair of black gates that were in front of a large building with the letter 'K' on the top of the building.

"This is it, my brother's old lab!" Mokuba said before he started climbing up the black gates. Once he was over, he instantly ran into the building. "Now all I've gotta do is find this computer. I find the computer, I find Noah. In nearly there Seto, just hold on!"

* * *

Back at Kaiba corp. tower…

Kaiba awoke a little first before he suddenly sat up in shock of what was going on around him. Nearly his whole office was in flames.

"What the!" he yelled before he started coughing from all the smoke that filled the air. "I've got to get out of here!" he said as he covered his mouth with his sleeve and stayed close to the ground as he desperately searched for a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lab…

Mokuba ran through the entire building, passed the 'no entry' tape, until he came to a particular room with in the lab.

As he entered, he turned on the lights and electricity on before taking off the white dustsheets off all the equipment, revealing three pods, a huge computer with numerous controls and a huge screen.

Mokuba sat down in the computer chair in front of the big supercomputer as it turned on and Mokuba typed in a few things to get it working again.

As it was loading up, Mokuba reached into one of the draws beside him and pulled out a black headset.

"I hope this works," he said as he put on his headset and plugged it in. "Noah, it's me, I reached the lab and everything seems to be working okay," he said out load into the microphone on the headset, but there was no response. "Noah? Are you there? Come in!" he yelled, but there was just silence when it finally hit him. "Oh no."

* * *

Kaiba banged on the his locked office door, in a desperate attempt to get out as the flames raged out of control and the smoke thickened so much that it was chocking him. Suddenly, Kaiba stopped banging on the door as he fell to his knees.

He glanced around the room for another way out when he noticed a familiar face staring to appear with in the raging flames.

"Oh cough great, I'm hallu…coughs-cinating, again," he just managed to say as the smoke was suffocating him and he was starting to fall unconscious again.

* * *

"NOAH!" Mokuba screamed a he banged the control in front of him. "I was so sure…so sure that he was here…but he's not and now it's probably I late to save Seto!" he sobbed before called out. "Noah! Where are you!" 


	6. Chapter 6: Creativity

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 6- Creativity **

"Noah! Where are you!" Mokuba sobbed as he held his head in his hands. "I thought this was the right place, I should have listened to him, he warned me that this could have happened. So then if he's not here, where is he!"

"I'm here!" a voice said, making Mokuba suddenly stop sobbing at immediately looked up at the screen. "Great job Mokuba, you found it!"

"Noah! It's you!"

"Yep, the one and only," Noah replied.

"What happened? Why didn't you reply? For a moment there I thought I picked the wrong world!"

"Sorry, but my father knows what trying to do, so he sent his monsters in," Noah explained as Mokuba suddenly noticed something on the screen. "Luckily I…"

"Noah! Behind you!" Mokuba yelled while in the virtual world, Noah looked behind him to see two large Sand Stone duel monsters racing up towards him. "Noah! Get out of there! I'd hate to think what would happen if you lose now!"

"If I lose all my life points, I'll be deleted…forever," Noah replied as he just stood where he was, with the monsters speeding towards him.

"Then what are you doing! Get out of there!" Mokuba screamed at him, but Noah just smirked.

"Watch this," he said before he knelt down with his hands together and lifted his head up with his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something. Suddenly, after that, a large sand-rock barrier shot up from the ground right in front of him, blocking the wide-open space that was between him and the monsters.

"Whoa, that was…err, creative," Mokuba responded, a little surprised by what just happened. "How'd you…"

"I'll explain all about that later, but now I've got to deactivate the tower, I'll need your help," Noah told him as Mokuba nodded. "Okay, here's what you do…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kaiba corp. tower…

As Seto Kaiba was struggling to stay awake, the face image that was in the fire before suddenly shot up and twisted around until the flames were shaped as in a human form, but not just any human form, Gozaburo's form.

"Wha…what? It can't be," Kaiba struggled to stay as he was kneeling down on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"It is, this is the end for you, Seto!" a voice from the flames echoed as the flamed form was ready to lunge it's self directly at Kaiba.


	7. Chapter 7: Deactivation

**Author's notes: **Wow, two chapters in one night, how lucky are you? Hope you enjoy!

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 7 - Deactivation **

"Right, you understand now?" Noah asked.

"Yes, now let's hurry up! I sure hope Seto is okay and those monsters are probably thinking of a way through by now," Mokuba replied as Noah nodded.

"Okay, here I go," he said before he walked up to the bottom tree trunk base of the tower and faded right through it.

"Good luck Noah," Mokuba said as he worried for the safety of both his brothers.

With in seconds, Noah was successfully inside the tower. Inside of it was all blue with various screens scattered around walls with binary codes on each one. Noah walked into the tower more until he got to the middle of the platform and suddenly few up until he landed in the next platform that was higher up.

* * *

Back at Kaiba corp.

"This is the end for you, Seto!" Gozaburo's voice from the flames echoed as his flamed form was suddenly lunged at Kaiba.

'This can't be the end!' Kaiba thought as he tried to pick him self up and move out of the way, but he's body felt so numb from the flames that he couldn't. He then closed his eyes tightly, as he thought of one particular person who would be affected the most if his life was to end now, while Gozaburo got closer and closer to him. "Mokuba…"

* * *

Suddenly, Mokuba's eyes widened as he looked up from what he was doing as he heard a voice echoing through his mind.

"SETO!" he yelled. "Noah, hurry up, Seto's in big trouble, I can feel it!"

"Yes Mokuba, I'm on it!" Noah replied as he walked up to the middle of the second platform and a screen appeared in front of him, he then placed his hand on it. The screen recognised him as Noah, logging him in and allowing him access.

He then typed into the screen the word 'CODE' and then typing in underneath it the word, 'YUGIOH'.

* * *

Suddenly, back at the Kaiba tower, the flamed Gozaburo form that was lunging it's self towards a nearly unconscious Kaiba, immediately stopped dead in it's tracks, still floating in the air from where it stopped. The fire around them also suddenly stopped spreading as well.

* * *

"Did it work?" Mokuba asked.

"See for your self," Noah replied as he looked around to see the various screen with the binary code that were around him suddenly drop down to the bottom of the tower. "Get ready Mokuba," he said as he looked down to see the codes exploding into a light-blue bubble at the bottom, which then expanded through out the entire tower and then started expanding through out the real world as well.

"Return to the past now!" Mokuba yelled as he pushed a button on the keyboard in front of him, just as the while light took over him and expanded through out the city, consuming everything with in the light's path, including the events that were going on at Kaiba corp.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Woo! I hope you've liked this short story because the next chapter is the last! Now, before you start screaming at me, you should know I plan to do sequels for this! So don't worry!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Back to normal?

**Author's notes: **WAH! It's the end of the story already! sobs I hope you like!

**Code-YuGiOh  
****Chapter 8 - Back to normal?**

After a long, repeated, first day of high school, a young boy ran down the streets as fast as he could with his bag on his back and a smile on his face, looking rather happy. Things were beginning to really look up for him.

His raven hair blew backwards in the wind as he ran faster and faster towards his home. He could of easily got a lift home, but he choose not to, even though he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Eventually, he came to some black gates, of which behind it was a huge mansion. The boy smiled again before entering through the gates, he was home.

"Welcome home, young Master Kaiba," a man with a suit and sunglasses on, greeted as the young lad smiled at him as well.

"Hey Roland," he replied to him. "Did Seto get my message?"

"Yes sir, I told Master Kaiba that you requested for him to stay home tonight, although he didn't quite understand why, he agreed to and is on his way home from school as we speak," Roland replied to him.

"That's great! Tell me right away when he gets home, okay?" the boy said as he smiled and then turned around to head up the stairs.

"Yes sir! Oh, and young Master Kaiba, will you be requiring your evening meal?" Roland asked.

"Not right now, I've got an old friend to catch up with," he yelled back as he kept on running straight for his room.

* * *

As he finally made it through the long corridors to his room and entered it, he immediately dumped his bag on the floor and ran up to his laptop on desk. 

"Welcome back Mokuba," a person with short neon-green hair and blue eyes said on the screen.

"Thanks Noah," Mokuba replied.

"How's your day been?"

"Hehehe, been through some major déjà vu issues today," Mokuba laughed along with Noah.

"Haha, well that's what happens when we return to the past."

"So, no one has any memory of it besides you and me?"

"Why would they? It hasn't happened! Speaking of which…"

"Yes, I told Seto to stay home this evening."

"Good, we don't want to do the same thing over again now do we?"

"Speak for yourself!" Mokuba replied as the two boys laughed together again. "Hey Noah, there's one thing that's been bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Well, in that world that you're in, when I last went there before, there as an entire virtual population there, where have they gone?"

"Hmm…good question. I'll look into it, although I can only think of two possible conclusions. Either Gozaburo deleted them or worse, he's got a hold and keeping them prisoner somewhere. But like I said, I'll check it out."

"Good…hey, you called him Gozaburo instead of _father_," Mokuba pointed out as Noah suddenly realised it as well.

"Your right…although, I am the only thing that stands in his way of getting out of here. He even sent his monsters after me, he'll do anything to get through, even if that means destroying me in the process. What kind of a 'father' does that?" Noah told him as Mokuba nodded. "When he realised I was alive in the world as well, he knew I would try to contact the real world for help."

"Is that why he went after Seto?"

"Most likely, although I think he probably had other reasons as well. But you do realise, now that he knows, he'll be coming after you from now on!"

"I understand that, I say bring it on!" Mokuba replied. "Is there anyway of stopping him for good?"

"Well…there is one way, you can shut down the computer for good."

"But that would mean you'd be trapped in there as well!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Noah said as he closed his eyes and looked away.

"No, I won't let that happen again!" Mokuba yelled as Noah shot open his eyes again and looked back at him. "There has gotta be some way we can bring you back, there must be, and we'll find it together!" he said as he smiled and stuck his thumb up at Noah.

"Err…Right!" Noah replied, a little shocked at how much Mokuba wanted to help him out at first, but then he smiled back and stuck his thumb up as well.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door, which made Mokuba turn around in his chair.

"Come in," he said before Roland opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Young Master Kaiba, as you requested, I've come to inform you that Master Kaiba has arrived home."

"Thanks Roland, I'll be down in a minute," Mokuba told him before Roland nodded and left the room.

"Will you tell him…" Noah asked as Mokuba turned back to face him. "Seto, are you going to tell him about me?"

"I don't know," Mokuba replied as he looked down. "I think Seto still resents you a little for kidnapping and trapping us in your world, plus the fact that he may feel threatened by you if you were able to get back out into the real world, you what I mean?"

"I know, but even when I do come back, I would not want to take any part in _his _**(meaning Gozaburo) **company…to many memories I'd rather forget," Noah replied as Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, but still, Seto may not see it like that and shut down the world himself. I just can't risk it…not yet anyway, only when the time feels right and I know he won't react like that," Mokuba said as Noah nodded back at him. He then stood up and headed towards the door, but then stopped and looked back at the screen just as he reached it. "Noah…everything is going to change now, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," Noah replied as Mokuba just smiled at his answer before he ran out the room to see his brother. But just after he left, Noah sighed. "Though for better or for worse?"

* * *

**Author's notes:** and that's story number 1 finished! I hope you have enjoyed it! Pleas e review! Now, on to story number 2.… 

"_Welcome to the Kaiba land 1st anniversary!" an announcer said._

"_Something is up…" Mokuba said as he looked around.  
_"_A tower has been activated…  
I need your help…  
Transfer…  
Scanner…  
VIRTUALIZATION!"_

**Code-Yugioh: Terror Tournament  
****Coming soon!**


End file.
